


Carpenters' A Song For You track #2

by horanghaeyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horanghaeyoon/pseuds/horanghaeyoon
Summary: Ang usapan sama-sama tayo sa ferris wheel, bakit niyo ko iniwan kasama ng iba???
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Carpenters' A Song For You track #2

**Author's Note:**

> Bagong kalokohan(chz) na naman na naisip ko habang naghuhuhas ng plato. Kayo na mag-judge :))) Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> *Dialogue heavy  
> *Beware of trigger warnings

"Gyu sama ka na! Wala ka namang gagawin dito, mag-eedit ka lang ng vlogs." ani Seokmin. 

"Yun na nga yung gagawin ko, mag-edit ng vlogs, busy ako kayo na lang." sagot ni Mingyu na busy sa laptop niya. 

"Minsan lang naman tayo gumala oh, next tine wala na yang perya diyan sa kanto, dali na sumama ka na." sabi naman ni Jun.

"Parang ewan naman to, minsan lang eh." dagdag pa ni Minghao na tila nagtatampo. 

Mag-iisang oras nang kinukumbinse nina Seokmin, Jun at Minghao ang pinsan nilang si Mingyu na sumama sa may perya sa kanto. Maglalagalag lang dahil balita nila ay masaya daw ang perya ngayong taon dahil mas magaganda ang rides(pero perya level pa rin so don't expect) at mas maraming nagtitinda ng masasarap na pagkain, di tulad last year. 

Minsan lang din kasi magsama-sama para sa piyesta ang magpipinsan dahil abala sila parati sa mga gawain sa unibersidad sa lungsod kaya't minsan lang makabisita sa probinsya. 

Subalit kahit anong pangungumbinse ang gawin ng tatlo ay tila hindi matitibag si Mingyu. Kesyo ililibre siya ng mga ito ng kahit ano, hindi siya maghuhugas ng pinggan kung ayaw niya, at hindi siya ang magmamaneho sa kanila pabalik. Pero wala, hindi talaga nila mapapapayag ang binata nang,

"Sige ka, balita ko pupunta doon si Seungkwan, umuwi rin siya diba?" sabi ni Seokmin na nakangisi na nagpatigil sa kung anong ginagawa ni Mingyu. Bull's eye?

"Totoo? Kaya pala nakita ko may hinatid na videoke diyan. Ano, Gyu, pustahan nasa perya din yon. Miss mo na siya diba?" sulsol pa ni Minghao. 

"Sasama na yan! Sasama na yan! Sasama na yan!" sigaw ng tatlo na may kasama pang sayaw. 

"Oo na oo na tigilan niyo na yan, mukha kayong tanga. Basta libre niyo ko." ani Mingyu na pangiti-ngiti pa. 

"Yey Seungkwan lang pala magpalabigay dito sa pinsan natin. Tara na!" 

\---

Tw// fight, broken glass

"WALANG HIYA KA!!! NANGBABAE KA NA NAMAN!!! DINALA MO PA DITO!!!! WALA NA TALAGA AKONG MAGAGAWA SAYO SAWANG-SAWA NA AKO!!!!" Sigaw ng tita ni Wonwoo sa batugan nitong asawa sabay hagis ng tasa. Sablay dahil hindi tinamaan ang gago't sa pader tumama ang babasagin.

 _Gagu, pyrex yun ah._ Sa isip ng binata na kasalukuyang inaawat ang kanyang tita. 

"NAPAKATAMAD MO NA NGA NAGAWA MO PANG MAMBABAE WALANG HIYA KA MAGHIWALAY NA TAYO!!!!" sabay hagis ulit ngunit ngayo'y di na pumalya dahil sapul sa dibdib ng demonyo ang lumilipad na mangkok. 

Di na nakapagsalita ang lalaki't dali-daling lumabas kung saan nag-aabang ang kabit nito dala-dala ang kaunting naiimpake. Nang makarating sa pinto ay siniringan pa nito ang mag-tiyahin. _Aba, ang kapal ng mukha._

Akmang susugod na si Wonwoo dahil kanina pa siya nagtitimpi(nadurog niya na ang ilong ng lalaki, sapat na yon) nang pigilan siya ng tita niya. 

"Wag na, Won, di worth it." sabi ng tita niya. 

"Di pala worth it bakit umiiyak ka diyan?" sabi ni Wonwoo.

Ilang taon lang kasi ang tanda sa kanya nito kaya't parang mag-tropa lang sila. 

"Umupo ka muna. Kuha ako tubig." sabi ng binata at saka dumiretso sa kusina. 

Naiwang umiiyak at nanghihina ang tita ni Wonwoo. Nilapitan niya ito at hinagod ang likuran sabay abot ng isang basong tubig. 

"Ang sakit, Won. Ang kapal ng mukha niya. Ang dami kong sinayang sa kanya tapos ganon? Putang ina." 

"Oo nga sinayang mo yung pyrex, kung nandito si Mama nasabunutan ka na non." sabi ni Wonwoo upang kahit papaano ay gumaan ang sitwasyon. Naiiyak na rin kasi siya. 

"Gago. Kung nandito mama mo, baka siya pa naghagis ng pyrex." sabi ng tita niya na tinawanan lang nilang pareho. 

"Sige na, magpapahinga ako. Kailangan ko mapag-isa. Ikaw rin, Won, baka gusto mong gumala muna. Nagpunta ka nga naman dito para magbakasyon tapos ganito."

"Sige. Uwian na lang kita pasalubong. Ano gusto mo?" 

"Itik lang sa Anyhaw." Yung kainan na malapit sa perya kung saan sikat ang litsong itik. 

"Wow itik lang? Ang mahal non!" 

"Marami ka namang pera ah? Saka minsan mo lang ako malibre. Dali na, for my broken heart." 

"For my broken heart ampota. Sige na. Ikaw naman maglilinis ng mga hinagis mo HAHAHAH" 

"Hays sige na layas na. Punta ka sa perya tapos hanap ka chicks para naman magka-jowa ka na, ilang taon ka nang single."

"K. "

"K. Bye." 

\--- 

Tw// food, mention of toy gun

Marami nang tao sa perya nang makarating sina Mingyu at ang mga pinsan niya. Bakas sa mukha nilang lahat ang pananabik dahil ngayon lang ulit sila makakapagperya. 

"Ano? Saan tayo?" tanong ni Mingyu na tuwang-tuwa sa mga batang naglalaro ng makukulay na sisiw. 

"Kain muna, di pa tayo nagmemeryenda." sabi naman ni Seokmin habang nakatingin sa chicken wings sa isang istante. Gutom na nga. 

"Sige libre mo kami HAHAHAH" sabi ni Jun na sinang-ayunan naman nina Minghao at Mingyu. 

"Sige ba. Arat." 

Nag-order sila ng isang bundle ng chicken wings na may limang flavor. Light na kain lang ngayon kasi di pa naman hapunan at kakain rin sila mamaya pagkatapos nila rito

Na-enjoy na naman ng magpipinsan ang pagkain pero medyo maalat yung soy garlic na flavor. Di nila masyadong bet.

Matapos kumain ay nagpahinga muna sila bago sumubok ng mga palaro. Una nilang pinuntahan ay ang baril-baril kung saan kailangang patumbahin ang mga plastic na bola para makakuha ng prize. Kalmado lang ang mga air signs na sina Seokmin at Jun samantalang balanse naman umatake ang water sign na si Minghao. No comment na lang po sa fire sign na si Mingyu. His aries ass can be really competitive at times. Magugulat ba tayo na siya ang pinakamataas ang points sa kanilang apat dahilan para magsidumugan ang mga perya goers sa booth na ikinatuwa naman ng nagbabantay.

Pagkatapos sa baril-baril ay sa hagisan naman ng piso nag-ubos ng oras ang apat. Tuwang-tuwa sila nang manalo ng isang set ng mangkok si Jun. Masaya sila kahit ubos pera. Nang matapos sa piso ay naglibot pa sila sa ibang booth.   
  
Habang naglalakad ay napansin ni Jun na tila malungkot ang pinsan. Oo nga't kanina pa pala to palinga-linga habang naglalaro sila sa piso-piso.   
  
"Pre oks ka lang?" tanong ng nakatatanda dito.   
  
"Pre parang wala naman si Seungkwan dito. Talaga bang nakauwi na siya??" malungkot na tanong ni Mingyu.  
  
"Oo daw eh. Oh-- ayun sina Chan oh! Pinsan ni Seungkwan yon diba?" turo ni Seokmin.   
  
Agad nilapitan ng tatlo si Chan.   
  
\---

Tw// food, mentions of toy gun and sharp object  
  
Nang makarating si Wonwoo ay di niya alam ang gagawin niya sa perya. Kakain ba muna siya o maglalaro? _Hay, nakakatamad naman pala rito,_ isip-isip niya. 

Naglibot-libot na lang muna siya at nakarating sa may baril-baril. Maglalaro sana siya nang makitang ang daming tao. _Wag na lang._ Kaya't umalis na siya at nagpunta na lang sa may binguhan. 

Paborito niya tong laruin kapag bakasyon kasama ang mga kuya niya. Pero dahil wala ang mga ito ngayon, siya na lang muna. Nang makapagbayad ay naupo na siya at pinakinggan ang mga matatawag na numero. L ang pattern at isang libo ang premyo.   
  
Pero di ata siya si Jeon Wonwoo bag of luck ngayon dahil laging may nauuna sa kanyang makabingo. Matapos magsawa ay umalis na si Wonwoo at naglibot pa sa ibang parte ng perya.   
  
Nakakita siya ng isang booth na nagtitinda ng mga street foods at bigla siyang natakam. Miss na niyang kumain ng tokneneng, adidas, at helmet. Pansamantala, doon muna siya tumambay at nilantakan ang kung ano mang naisin niya. Nang mabusog ay umalis na siya dahil naisipan niyang maglaro na ulit. 

Sunod naman ay ang dart kung saan kailangan niyang mapaputok ang mga lobo paramakakuha ng prize. Dito siya pinakanag-enjoy kahit minsa'y kulelat siya. Bakit ba kasi kahit nakasalamin na ay di pa rin siya makakita nang maayos? Kailangan niya na sigurong magpa-adjust ng salamin. Or mag-contacts na lang kaya siya? _Ayoko non, baka makalimutan ko tanggalin sa gabi, mabulag pa ako._ Nakakabulag ba talaga yon?   
  
Naisipan niya namang mag-try ng rides. Una niyang sinubukan ay ang Vikings na wala namang ka- _thrill thrill,_ di niya alam bakit nagsisigawan ang mga nasa harap niya.   
  
Lumubog na ang araw kaya't napagdesisyunan niyang umuwi na lang. Ay, may hindi pa pala siya naita-try: ang ferris wheel.   
  
Bumili siya ng ticket at saka pumila.   
  
\---   
  
"Wala naman pala si Seungkwan dito, pinaasa niyo lang ako." reklamo ni Mingyu sa mga kasama nang malaman kay Chan na bukas pa pala ang uwi ni Seungkwan kaya't baka bukas niya pa ito makita.  
  
"Pasensya na pre, ang ingay kasi kila tita Boo kanina akala ko nandon na si Seungkwan." ani Jun.   
  
"Hanap ka na lang ibang chix pre, ayaw naman sayo ni Seungkwan." sabi ni Minghao na lalong ikinabagsak ng balikat ng matangkad na binata.   
  
"Hay. Uwi na nga lang tayo." pagdedeklara ni Mingyu.   
  
"Luh wag muna, last na lang ferris wheel tayo." yaya ni Seokmin na may kasama pang pout.   
  
"Sige wag mo lang ulit gagawin yan." pambabara ni Mingyu sa pinsan.   
  
Nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad hanggang makarating sa bilihan ng ticket. Bumili sila nang tig-iisa at saka tumayo sa pilahan na hindi naman masyadong mahaba, mukhang hindi ito masyadong dinadayo.   
  
Sa pila ay naabutan nila ang isang babaeng medyo maliit na kulay blonde ang buhok. Tinanong ni Seokmin ang babae kung ito ba ang dulo ng pila para sa ferris wheel at nang um-oo ito ay pumila na siya. Sunod si Minghao, si Jun at si Mingyu sa dulo.  
  
Hindi nagtagal ay malapit na sila sa unahan ng pila at maya-maya pa'y nagpapasakay na ang lalaki. May tatlong tao sa harapan nila kasama si ate girl kanina bago sa kanilang apat at may dalawang bagong dating sa likod ni Mingyu.   
  
"Hanggang tatlo lang po sa isang cabin. Bawal po sumobra, yun po ang nasa guidelines."   
  
Nagulat ang tatlo sa narinig kaya't tiningnan nila si Mingyu na mukhang di napakinggan ang sinabi ng kuya.   
  
"Hala paano si Gyu?" panimula ni Minghao.   
  
"Di natin siya pwedeng iwan." sabi ni Jun.   
  
"Eh hindi nga pwedeng apat. Saka hindi naman pwede magpa-refund." sabi naman ni Seokmin.   
  
"Bat kasi di sinabi sa bilihan ng ticket na bawal pala. Parang gago naman eh." singhal ni Jun.   
  
"Edi dun na lang siya sa dalawa, mukhang okay naman sila." suhestyon ni Minghao na narinig ni Mingyu.   
  
"Ano meron???" tanong nito.   
  
"Gyu ano bawal daw apat sa isang cabin, pwede bang sa kanila ka na lang sumama?" sagot ni Seokmin.   
  
"Ha? Ayaw! Bat ako mapapahiwalay? Ayoko!! Bakit di si Minghao?"  
  
"Sorry bro, package deal kami nitong kapatid ko baka pagalitan ako ni Mama pag iniwan ko to mag-isa." ani Jun. 

"Cringe pero totoo." pagsang-ayon ni Minghao sa kuya niya.  
  
"Ikaw Seok???"

"Pre takot ako sa heights di ako pwedeng mahiwalay baka sumuka ako."  
  
"Takot ka sa heights tapos nag-aya ka dito parang gago." may galit na sagot ni Mingyu.  
  
"Easy. Sorry na pre. Mukhang safe naman yang dalawa sa likod mo oh, sa kanila ka na lang sumama. Sandali lang naman yung ride." sabi ni Seokmin saka nilapitan yung dalawang nasa likod ni Mingyu.   
  
"Ano...kuya? Pwede bang sumama sa inyo tong pinsan namin? Apat po kasi kami tapos tatlo lang yung pwede. Kung okay lang naman po sa inyo ng kasama niyo."  
  
"Gago ka pre baka mag-syota yan tapos pasasalihin mo ko." sabi ni Mingyu sa pinsan.  
  
Tiningnang maigi ng lalaki si Seokmin pati si Mingyu. Tumango-tango ito saka pumayag.   
  
"Sige. Saka hindi kami magkasama." sabay turo sa babaeng naka-earphones. _Ang lalim ng boses, medyo scary, safe ba to?_ isip-isip ni Mingyu.   
  
"Yun naman pala Gyu oh. Salamat po kuya."  
  
Akmang tatanungin na ni Seokmin na ni Seokmin ang babae nang dumating ang dalawang kasama nito. _Oh._  
  
"Ayan Gyu, dalawa kayo ni Kuya, ano nga palang name mo po?" tanong ni Seokmin sa binata.   
  
"Wonwoo."  
  
"Ah nice to meet you po--"  
  
"Yung susunod sa pila umabante na sasakay na kayo!!!!!!!!" sigaw ng lalaki sa unahan na pumutol sa sasabihin sana ni Seokmin.   
  
"Uhm, kuya Wonwoo kayo na po bahala sa pinsan ko. Mabait po yan--"  
  
"Seok sakay na!!"  
  
"BYE GYUUUU!!!!"  
  
Nauna nang sumakay sina Jun, Seokmin at Minghao at naiwan si Mingyu sa piling ng isang estranghero.  
  
Nang tumapat sa kanila ang bakanteng cabin ay sumakay na silang dalawa. Naupo sila nang nakaharap sa isa't isa at tahimik na dumungaw sa ibaba nang umaangat na cabin. Walang nais magsalita. Ano nga namang pag-uusapan nila? Di naman sila magkakilala. 

Tiningnan ni Mingyu ang lalaki at nagtanong sa sarilo, _s_ ino _ba to? Dayo? Ngayon ko lang to nakita rito ah? Ay ngayon nga lang pala ulit ako nagpunta rito_ sabi ni Mingyu sa sarili.   
  
"Taga rito ka?" "Dayo ka ba?" nagulat silang dalawa saka humagikgik.   
  
"Sige, ikaw muna...?" sabi ni Wonwoo.   
  
"Mingyu po. At opo, taga-rito po kami pero sa Manila po kami nag-aaral."  
  
"Ah same." _kroo kroo._

 _Awkward na ano ba dapat naming pag-usapan? Or are we supposed to talk to each other in the first place?_ Isip isip ni Mingyu.

Di kasi siya sanay na napapanisan ng laway and most of the time he's the one who inititates conversations pero bakit ngayon tiklop siya? Pero hindi, kaya to. With all his strength he turned to Wonwoo again. 

"Uhm ano po, kayo pala? Dayo po ba kayo?" 

"Ah oo? Sort of. Kasi may bahay rin kami rito pero ngayon lang ulit ako nakabisita." 

"Ah bakit po? If it's ok to ask." 

"Ok lang naman. Diba sa Manila nga ako nag-aaral, dati naman tuwing break nandito kami. Pero kasi. . ." napatigil si Wonwoo saglit. Naghihintay lang ng sagot si Mingyu.

"My mom died, kaya. . . ngayon na lang ulit." 

"Hala sorry po." 

"Don't be. Ok nga lang. Saka ano, wag ka na rin mag-po parang ang tanda ko kasi pakinggan haha. Pero ilang taon ka na ba?" 

"20 po." 

"Oh, isang taon lang pala agwat natin eh, I'm 21. Wag ka na mag-po." 

"Sige po-- ay. Sige, Wonwoo." 

Patuloy lang ang ferris wheel sa pangalawang ikot nito nang huminto ito taas. Napansin ni Wonwoo na hindi kumportable si Mingyu. Actually kanina pa, di lang siya sure. Ngayon halata na dahil he's fidgeting his hands. 

"Mingyu, are you ok?" 

Natagalan sa pagsagot ang binata at saka humarap kay Wonwoo na may pilit na ngiti sa labi nito. 

"Takot ka ba sa heights? You're not comfortable?" Mabilis na tumango si Mingyu. 

Agad na lumipat si Wonwoo sa tabi ng nakababata na nagpaalog sa cabin. 

"Aaaahh!!" 

"Ssshh ito na sorry. Hawakan ko kamay mo?" 

Medyo nag-aalinlangan pa si Mingyu ngunit nang makita niya ang mga mata ni Wonwoo ay binigay niya na rin ang kanyang mga kamay. Hinawakan ito ni Wonwoo nang mahigpit gamit ang kaliwang kamay habang ang kanan niya naman ay hinihimas ang kanang balikat ni Mingyu. 

Mga ilang segundo pa ay umikot na ang ferris wheel pababa. Kahit papaano ay kumalma na rin si Mingyu. 

Sa awa ng nasa taas ay ligtas naman silang nakababa sa ferris wheel. Pero, hawak pa rin ni Wonwoo ang mga kamay ni Mingyu. 

"Uhm kuya-- ay Wonwoo, ok na ko. You can uhm let g--"

"Ay ok sorry. Sure ka?" Tumango-tango na lang ang binata. 

Pagkalabas ay inalalayan ni Wonwoo si Mingyu at saka tinanong kung talaga bang ayos na siya. 

"Water gusto mo?" 

"Kami na lang po bibili ng mga pinsan ko. Salamat po." 

"Una na rin po pala kami." 

"Wag ka na ngang mag-po." 

"Ok. Bye." Saka tumalikod si Mingyu papunta kina Seokmin na naghihintay sa gilid ng ferris wheel.

"Sandali!" napalingon si Mingyu sa tawag ni Wonwoo

"Uhm ano. . . pwede ko bang-- uhm ano _hay paano ba to_ paano kita maco-contact?" 

"Oh! Uhm, text mo na lang po ako." 

"Pwede ba? Hingin ko yung number mo?" Tanong ni Wonwoo na may bahagyang ngiti sabay kuha sa cellphone na nasa bulsa niya.

"Opo, uhm, 0939*******. Magpakilala ka ha?" 

"Sige haha salamat, Mingyu." 

"No. Thank YOU, Wonwoo."

"MINGYU!!! MATAGAL PA BA YAN?" Sigaw ni Jun sa pinsan.

"Hala sorry irita na sila. By--"

"Ay teka, last na haha." 

"Ano po iyon?" "JUN! WAIT LANG!" 

"Malapit lang ba kayo dito? Hatid ko na kayo?" 

Di nila namalayang lumapit na pala si Seokmin sa kanila. 

"Kuya Wonwoo! Sama ka sa'min mag-dinner?" 

"Hala nakakahiya haha." 

"Di naman. Tara na! Taga-rito ka lang rin po diba?" 

Lumapit na rin sina Jun at Minghao. 

"Taga-saan ka ba, Wonwoo?" Tanong ni Jun. 

"City land. Kayo?" 

"Ang lapit lang pala eh. Mater Dei kami. Sama ka na samin." sabat naman ni Mingyu

"Sige kung di nakakahiya." Nahihiya talaga siya, di siya nagpapakipot.

"Di po kuya haha." Sabi naman ni Won. 

"Sige. Salamat haha." at naglakad na sila papuntang Anyhaw. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ano ano???? Oks lang???? Yay or nay? Dagdagan ko ba or wag? HAHAHHAH tenx for reading mwaps!


End file.
